力へ, Chikara e, Kepada Kekuatan
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Untuk Bleach Vivariation Fest Oct. ed. Cerita singkat tentang Hitsugaya & Hinamori setelah chapter 422. Bagaimanakah kondisi mereka berdua? *Entri diedit karena chara sebelumnya tidak representatif. Thanks to Yu & Cha* RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite, Shueisha Inc.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort

**Rating**: T

**Chara**: Toushirou Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Retsu Unohana, Juushirou Ukitake

**Words**: 1803

**Warning**: 3rd POV, typo, adegan murni hasil imajinasi penulis. :B

**Summary**: Untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival **October 2010 ed. Cerita singkat tentang Hitsugaya dan Hinamori setelah chapter 422. Bagaimanakah kondisi mereka berdua? Silakan ber-RnR. *Sebagian entri diedit karena chara sebelumnya tidak representatif. Many thanks to Yu and Cha.*

**A/N1**: *diedit tanggal 10 November 2010* Menjawab tantangan dari panitia Bleach Vivariation Festival Oct 2010. Saya pilih Hitsugaya T. & Hinamori M. Karena:

1. Keduanya pernah dilukai secara mental dan fisik oleh Aizen.

2. Keduanya memiliki cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

3. Keduanya berusaha kuat demi orang yang dicintai.

4. Keduanya adalah anak Tite Kubo. :D

**A/N2**: Italic = pikiran di dalam kepala. A/N tentang alasan, pemilihan chara, warning, dan summary diubah pada tanggal 10 November 2010.

Selamat menikmati fanfic ini, bantailah lewat review jika perlu, dan unleash your imagination!

* * *

For **Bleach Vivariation Festival**

October 2010 ed.

**力へ ****(Chikara e) ~ Kepada Kekuatan **

© nutmeg-not-head

* * *

_Hiks... Hiks..._

_Siapa?_

_Hiks... Hiks..._

_Hei, kenapa kau menangis?_

_Hiks... Hiks...Shirou-chan..._

_Hinamori!_

"Syukurlah, Anda siuman," suara lembut membuyarkan mimpi tadi. Hitsugaya hanya menanggapinya dengan menggerakkan bola mata dalam kelopaknya. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha membuka keduanya. Ya, ia berusaha meskipun rasa berat di kepala melawannya.

"Buka saja, Kapten," pinta suara tadi pada Hitsugaya. Seakan terdorong olehnya, Hitsugaya perlahan membuka mata.

Ia melihat hitam dan putih. _Hitam... itu rambut? Putih... _haori_?_ Ia mengerjap berkali-kali, berusaha mengembalikan kaburnya penglihatan. Semua masih samar. Ia arahkan mata ke wajah penyemangatnya tadi. Ada lengkungan tertentu di wajahnya.

_Ah, dia sepertinya tersenyum. Mengapa tersenyum?_ "Selamat datang kembali, Kapten Hitsugaya," salam dari penyemangatnya tadi. Suara wanita. Wanita dewasa.

"Matsumoto?" tanyanya pada wanita tadi.

Wanita itu tersenyum kembali, "Wakil Kapten Matsumoto sedang menuggu di luar. Apa perlu saya panggil kemari?"

Ia berusaha mengingat pemilik suara itu. Siapa... Oh, ia tahu! Wanita itu Kapten Unohana!

Dan perlahan wujud benda-benda sekitarnya menjadi jelas. Wanita itu Kapten Unohana, berambut hitam, dan ber_haori_ putih. Dia sedang memperbaiki... selang infus? _Aku diberi infus? Untuk apa?_

Infus. Kelambu hijau. Langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ini.

"Pemandangan berbeda, Kapten Hitsugaya?" tanya Kapten Unohana seolah-olah tahu apa yang sedang Hitsugaya pikirkan.

Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya dan menjawab singkat, "Ya."

Tempat ini memiliki langit-langit, bukan langit biru. Tidak ada bangunan runtuh, hanya kelambu. "Ini bukan Karakura?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Dengan tenang Kapten Unohana menjawab, "Bukan, ini Rumah Sakit Divisi Empat. Dan Anda pingsan karena kehabisan darah selama dua hari."

Sangat pelan, potongan adegan berarakan di otaknya. Aizen yang terkurung esnya. Kapten Kyoraku keluar dari bayangan es. Ia menusuk Aizen tepat di jantung. Ichigo berteriak. Lalu, Aizen menjadi...

"Hinamori... Hinamori!" teriaknya sambil menggerakkan kaki keluar ranjang.

Tiba-tiba ledakkan nyeri terasa di kaki kanannya. "Argh!" erangnya kesakitan. Ia ingat kaki itu pernah ditebas Aizen. Kaki dan tangannya.

Ia tak menyadari kedua tangan Kapten Unohana sudah berada di bahunya. Dengan lembut tangan itu mendorong Hitsugaya kembali ke ranjang.

"Anda merasakannya Kapten Hitsugaya? Aizen Sousuke memisahkan kaki dan tangan Anda dari tubuh. Dan Anda kehilangan banyak darah karenanya," cerita Kapten Unohana sambil mengalirkan sesuatu ke atas tangan dan kakinya. Ia merasakan benda hangat di bawah telapak tangan Kapten Unohana. Meskipun telapak itu tak langsung menyentuh kaki dan tangannya.

Jika kaki dan tangannya tertebas terasa sakit seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Hinamori? Bagaimana dengan dia yang terkena tusukan di jantung?

Ia menusuk Hinamori dengan zanpakuto-nya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan melawan siapapun yang membuat Hinamori terluka. Ia juga berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi Hinamori dari luka, dari penjahat seperti Aizen dan Ichimaru.

Tapi ia gagal. Justru tangannyalah yang melukai Hinamori. Karena dirinyalah Hinamori mungkin... sedang meregang nyawa. Ia tidak bisa merasakan reiatsu Hinamori.

"Hinamori... bagaimana keadaannya, Kapten Unohana?" tanyanya cemas pada Kapten Unohana. Ia harap kekhawatirannya tidak menjadi nyata. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap Hinamori masih tertolong. Dan harapannya itu tergambar jelas di bola matanya.

Kapten Unohana menghela nafas. Itu bukan pertanda baik. "Wakil Kapten Hinamori masih belum menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti selama dua hari ini."

Bukankah itu berarti Hinamori masih dalam masa kritisnya? Bukankah itu bisa diartikan Hinamori sedang berjuang melawan kematian?

"Bolehkah saya mengunjunginya?" tanyanya lemah pada Kapten Unohana.

Raut muka Unohana yang tadi lembut kini menjadi tegas. "Sayangnya tidak, Kapten Hitsugaya. Anda harus menunggu sehari lagi agar otot dan tulang Anda tersambung sempurna. Setelah itu, Anda bisa melakukan aktifitas semula, kecuali latihan berat seperti Shunpo 300 meter atau sekedar Kendo."

Dengan mengakhiri kalimat itu, Kapten Unohana beranjak keluar dan menambahkan, "Bersabarlah. Saya yakin Wakil Kapten Hinamori bisa keluar dari kondisi kritisnya. Kapten Ukitake pun juga mengalami hal yang sama dan sekarang beliau sudah siuman."

Berita baru itu mengejutkannya sekaligus mengurangi sedikit nestapanya. Ya, Ukitake pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hinamori. Jika Ukitake bisa, mengapa Hinamori tidak?

_Tapi Hinamori tidak sekuat Ukitake_, elak suara kecil di kepalanya.

_Memang Hinamori tidak sekuat Ukitake, tapi dia kuat_, bantah suara lain di kepalanya.

_Ya, Hinamori pasti bisa melaluinya. Hinamori pasti berhasil_, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Ia berusaha percaya pada kekuatan Hinamori.

Ia teringat kembali. Menyakitkan memang, tapi Hinamori pun bisa pulih dari tebasan Aizen beberapa bulan lalu. Ah, dan kali itu pun ia dan Hinamori diselamatkan oleh Kapten Unohana.

"Kapten Unohana, terima kasih. Saya berhutang nyawa dua kali pada Anda," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh pada Kapten Unohana.

Kali ini Kapten Unohana tidak menjawabnya dengan senyuman maupun wajah tegas. Dia hanya menjawab, "Anda tidak berhutang sama sekali kepada saya, Kapten Hitsugaya. Keinginan kuat untuk hiduplah yang menyelamatkan nyawa Anda. Bukan obat-obatan dan bukan pula kemampuan medis saya."

Hitsugaya menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. Karena keinginan hidup... ya, ia memang ingin hidup. Ingin hidup dan membunuh Aizen.

"Terima kasih, Kapten Unohana."

"Sama-sama, Kapten Hitsugaya. Saya akan pergi menemui pasien lain. Tapi seorang dari divisi kami akan terus memantau kondisi Anda," dia segera beranjak dari kursinya. Saat berada di samping pintu dia berkata, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan," sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya. Perlahan, pintu geser ditutup olehnya.

_Hari yang menyenangkan... seperti apa hari menyenangkan itu? _tanyanya pada langit biru yang bisu. Langit biru Soul Society, bukan Dunia Manusia.

Hitsugaya merasakan reiatsu seseorang sedang mendekat dari arah pintu. Matsumoto.

OoOoOoO

Hari ini adalah hari yang dijanjikan. Hitsugaya bisa berkeliling dengan kakinya, meskipun harus menumpu pada kruk dan berdebat dengan anggota Divisi Empat, Yamada. Dan jalannya pun tidak seperti dulu. Ia tertatih-tatih karena salah satu kakinya masih terasa berat. Karena pemulihan mungkin, pikirnya.

Kini, ia telah sampai di depan pintu berat bertuliskan angka enam. Kamar Hinamori dirawat, itu yang Yamada katakan. Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia bisa menggeser pintu pemisah dirinya dengan Hinamori. Tinggal sedikit lagi... tapi ia ragu. Rasa takut kembali mengaliri pembuluh.

_Bagaimana jika keadaannya semakin memburuk?_

_Bagaimana jika dia tak bisa pulih?_

_Bagaimana jika dia tak mampu melawan kematian?_

_Ironis. Shinigami__—__Dewa Kematian__—melawan kematian? _Tapi ironi tersebut tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum masam. Bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk melekukkan senyuman. Hatinya terlalu beku untuk sekedar dihangatkan oleh tawa satire realita.

_Diam!, _bentaknya pada realita yang menertawai kalutnya. _Cukup sudah!,_ sergahnya pada kalut yang berlari-lari dalam hati. Si kalut terdiam dan keberanian mulai memegang kendali.

Ia mengepalkan tangan, mengendalikan kalut. Memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan risau. Membuka mata, lalu meregangkan kepalannya... Sekarang atau nanti, tidak akan berbeda. Ia pasti harus menanggung konsekuensi dari tindakannya pada Hinamori.

Perlahan, ia menggeser pintu dengan berani. Ia berusaha berani menerima cambukan realita. Ia berusaha siap dengan rasa nyerinya. Tapi kakinya tidak mau dilangkahkan ke dalam ruangan.

Ia tatap lekat-lekat tubuh lemah di tengah ruangan itu. Dilihatnya dadanya naik turun. Pelan, karena ditopang oleh beberap tabung oksigen, selang infus di kanan dan kiri ranjang. Serta monitor yang merekam detak jantungnya.

_Pemandangan yang sama bukan? _Seperti itulah realita mengejeknya. Ya, pemandangan sama. Posisi berbaring yang sama, tabung yang serupa...

Tapi ada satu hal yang membedakan semuanya. Ia tahu betul. Kyouka Suigetsu dan Aizen, dulu. Hyorinmaru dan dirinya, kini.

_Kau lihat? Ini karena kebodohanmu. Kau tidak mampu mengalahkan Aizen. Kau tidak mampu menyelamatkan dirinya. _

Ya, ia tak mampu mengalahkan Aizen. Ia disesatkan oleh ilusi Kyoka Suigetsu. Ia dengan suka rela telah berusaha membunuh Hinamori Momo. Suka rela membunuh Hinamori Momo.

_Kau tolol! Padahal kau berkata ingin menghancurkan siapapun yang melukai dirinya. Sekarang apa yang akan kau perbuat? Kau lihat! Karena siapa ia menderita? Karena siapa ia harus meregang nyawa?_

Kepalanya terasa berat dan memaksa untuk ditundukkan. Ketegarannya dihantam oleh pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu. Walaupun lambat, keberaniannya mulai meluruh. ... Mendadak, ia ingin sekali menangis.

_Ini karena kau lemah, Hitsugaya Toushirou! Kau lemah! Kau tak pantas meminta maaf padanya!_

Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat dan menutup mata erat. Ia berhasil mencegah air mata tapi ia tak berhasil mengenyahkan serbuan rasa sakit. Punggung tersa berat, kaki menjadi lemas, dan pegangan tangannya pada kruk mengendur. Sungguh, ia ingin ambruk dan berlutut saat itu juga.

Tap!

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dengan enggan ia palingkan wajah ke belakang.

Ukitake Juushirou. Wajahnya lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Senyumnya pun lebih lemah daripada biasanya.

"Masuk saja, Kapten Hitsugaya," ucap Kapten Ukitake padanya. Ternyata, kata-katanya masih sehangat dulu.

Ia menutup matanya lalu berkata, "Tidak bisa, Kapten Ukitake."

"Mengapa? Bukankah Wakil Kapten Hinamori adalah sahabatmu?"

Hinamori memang sahabatnya. Tapi tak tahukah Ukitake bahwa ia—Hitsugaya—lah yang mengantarkan kematian pada Hinamori?

"Karena sayalah dia terbaring di sana."

Ukitake menatapnya heran, "Lalu apa bedanya?"

Apa bedanya? Tak tahukah Ukitake bahwa siapapun pada posisinya pasti berada dalam dilema. _"_Tentu berbeda. Dia berbaring bukan karena _zanpakutou_ musuh tapi karena _zanpakutou_ di tangan saya," katanya lelah pada Ukitake.

Bibir Ukitake berkedut. Mungkin ia ingin tersenyum. "Tapi tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia teman terdekatmu kan, Kapten?"

Ah, memang saat ini tragedi itu tidak akan mengubah persahabatannya dengan Hinamori. Namun, tak juga meredakan rasa bersalah masih bersarang di hati. Ia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang melukai Hinamori. Menyumpah-serapahi ketidakberdayaannya. Mengutuk lagi kelemahannya.

Ia menunduk, merasa hina. "Saya pikir, saya tak layak berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya."

"Mengapa begitu?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kalimat hampir serupa ratapan meluncur dari bibirnya. "Saya telah berjanji untuk mengalahkan siapapun yang melukainya. Tapi nyatanya, saya melanggar janji itu. Saya melukainya."

Ukitake menatap langit-langit. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Kadang kita berharap semua yang kita inginkan bisa tergenggam di tangan. Tapi telapak kita terlalu kecil untuk menampung semuanya. Akhirnya, beberapa yang pernah tergenggam terlepas karena kita keras kepala untuk menampungnya dengan tangan. Sebagian justru tercecer di tengah jalan. Lalu apakah yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan semuanya tanpa harus tercecer?"

_Apa maksud Ukitake berkata seperti itu?_ _Siapapun pasti akan menampungnya di tempat lain._ "Bukankah sudah jelas. Menyimpannya di tempat lain. Seperti saku atau tas."

Ukitake tersenyum lebar. Dia nampak senang sekali dengan jawaban Toushirou. "Sudah menemukan jawabannya, Kapten Hitsugaya?"

Jawaban dari apa? Oh! Rasanya beban di pundak berkurang satu. Memang, ia tak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya jika terus bersedih karena kesalahannya.

"Kalau sudah, berusahalah untuk menjadi kuat, Kapten Hitsugaya," dengan senyum Ukitake mengakhiri ucapannya. Ia bebalik dan berjalan menuju ujung koridor.

Ia membalas cepat, "Terima kasih, Kapten Ukitake." Semakin lama punggung Ukitake semakin menjauh. Jika dipikirkan, ia seperti baru saja mendapatkan ceramah dari kakaknya.

Ya, ia memang bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia akan meletakkan kesedihannya ke dalam tas. Tempatnya di sana, bukan di sela-sela jemari. Sebab ia akan meggunakan jari-jarinya untuk mewujudkan mimpi. Bukan menggenggam kesedihan.

Dengan mantap ia mendekat ke ranjang pasien. Lama ia menatap wanita yang terbaring di atas ranjang. _Hei, Hinamori mungkin kemarin aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu_, katanya dalam hati pada wanita di atas ranjang. Ia mundur teratur tanpa memalingkan wajah dari Hinamori, _Tapi aku akan berlatih dan berjuang, lagi dan lagi, hingga lebih kuat daripada dulu. _Setibanya di ambang pintu ia berjanji, _Lalu aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan melindungimu lagi meskipun aku harus terluka. _Tangannya telah mencapai pegangan pintu, menggesernya pelan._ Yah, asal kau bisa tersenyum senang, itu imbalan yang cukup bagiku._ Pintu tertutup dan akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

OoOoOoO

**力へ ****(Chikara e)**

Selesai.

**A/N**: Bisa dimengerti? Silakan tulis review Anda. Concrit sangat diterima. Flame dipersilakan. Anon reader, maaf Anda sedang tidak beruntung.

**Pengumuman**:

Ajang penghargaan fanfiksi paling bergengsi: Indonesian Fanfictions Awards 2010 kembali diselenggarakan. Keterangan lebih lanjut, silakan hubungi panitia di Facebook: Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010 www. facebook. com/ group. php? gid= 163190020741 ataupun Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum di Infantrum dot co dot nr. Jadi, mari kita nominasikan karya-karya bermutu dari FBI. :)


End file.
